Programmable logic devices (PLDS) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field programmable gate array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that can include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data (a configuration bitstream) into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
FPGAs are called “field programmable” because the configuration data is written to the device each time the device is powered up (i.e., the device is programmed in the field). Other field programmable PLDs include Complex Programmable Logic Devices (CPLDs), for example, to which configuration data can be written once and the device remains configured until the configuration data is erased or overwritten. Thus, a CPLD can be programmed by the CPLD provider, the customer, or both. Other field programmable PLDs can include, but are not limited to, anti-fuse and fuse devices. Some PLDs are only partially programmable. For example, one type of PLD includes a combination of hard-coded transistor logic and a programmable switch fabric that programmably interconnects the hard-coded transistor logic.
FIG. 1 is a simplified illustration of an exemplary FPGA. The FPGA of FIG. 1 includes an array of configurable logic blocks (LBs 101a-101i) and programmable input/output blocks (I/Os 102a-102d). The LBs and I/O blocks are interconnected by a programmable interconnect structure that includes a large number of interconnect lines 103 interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs 104, shown as small circles in FIG. 1). PIPs are often coupled into groups (e.g., group 105) that implement multiplexer circuits selecting one of several interconnect lines to provide a signal to a destination interconnect line or logic block. As noted above, some FPGAs also include additional logic blocks with special purposes (not shown), e.g., DLLs, block RAM, and so forth.
As with any other integrated circuit, a field programmable PLD can include manufacturing defects. A defect too small to see can render a PLD completely or partially nonfunctional. PLD technology trends include rapidly increasing logic density. Thus, PLDs are manufactured using a very small feature size, and a tiny defect is more and more likely to impinge on active logic on the silicon surface of a die. Another important trend is a rapid increase in die size. As PLDs increase in size, the likelihood of a given die including a defect increases dramatically.
If a PLD die contains a single defective resource (e.g., if one of the configuration memory cells in an FPGA is defective), the PLD can render a user's end product unusable, because the user design might need to use that defective resource. To avoid causing problems for end users, a PLD provider generally discards a PLD if it contains even one defect that affects the active logic. Thus, a natural consequence of the increases in PLD size and density is an increase in the percentage of defective die, or a decrease in product yield.
The problem of low yield has significant economic impact on PLD providers. There are two types of defects: gross defects (which cause the failure of an entire PLD) and localized defects (which cause the failure of small portions of the PLD circuitry). It is common to discard large numbers of PLD dice that include only localized defects. Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods for using PLDs having localized defects (“partially defective PLDs”) to implement user designs.
One known method for using partially defective PLDs is to sort out those PLDs that are defective only in an isolated function. For example, an FPGA provider can set aside all of those FPGAs in which only the block RAM is defective. If a user design does not use the block RAM, the design will still function correctly when implemented in one of these FPGAs. The FPGA provider can sell these partially defective devices to the customer at a reduced price, as an alternative to discarding them.
However, in FPGAs, for example, many defects occur in the large CLB arrays that can occupy the majority of the die. The CLBs are largely identical to each other, and each CLB can be programmed to perform any of a very large number of functions. Therefore, it is very difficult if not impossible to look at a user design and say with confidence that the implementation software will not use a given CLB to implement the design.
Further, when the design is implemented, the location of the defective CLBs is generally unknown, and is different for each partially defective PLD. Hence, when a single user design is targeted to a large number of partially defective PLDs (e.g., when a user wants to use partially defective PLDs in production to reduce the selling price of the end product), it can be difficult to ensure that the implemented design will not impinge on defective locations in any of the partially defective PLDs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide additional methods enabling the utilization of partially defective PLDs.